Like a Flower so Fragile
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: Written in Squall's POV. His thoughts when Rinoa was in a coma. SquallRinoa. [COMPLETE]


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. Squall Leonhart and other FFVIII characters do not belong to me. I do not make any money by writing this story, so please don't sue.

**Like a Flower so Fragile**

by Kristine

I watched you now as you lied there in Doctor Kadowaki's Infirmary. Your face was so pale and white like an angel that you once were, but only this time, it was whiter than anybody could've imagined. Your lips that were once red were shaded paler than ever now. Your eyes were shut tight as if they would never open. As I looked at you like that, my body only trembled in pain for you. It had been my entire fault that this had had to happen to you. But it was too late for me now. It all had happened so fast, and I didn't even understand how it had happened and why you were the victim.

Kneeling down next to your bed, I took your cold hand and clasped it together with mine. I held your hand for a while and stayed like that for the longest time. I could remember the first time we had met. You were there, wishing upon the same shooting that we had saw at the ballroom. And then my eyes had suddenly found yours, and I had been gazing at you I remembered you pointing up to the sky, and that was when you had come to ask me to dance with you. I did not know it until now, but I was really flattered that you had asked me. 

I couldn't help but smile at the memory Rinoa, you were so full of life. But now, you lied there just like a flower, withering every second, so fragile that I felt like I could not even touch you. You would not even make any sound. You would not even make any move. But you only had your eyes closed so tight. How could I have let this happen to you? It didn't matter now. All I wanted right now was to hear your voice just make a sound please it wouldn't hurt.

It still did not make any sense to me. You had been there with us, fighting against Edea and Seifer. Right after the fight, that was when it all had happened. I had seen you walking toward Seifer. You had whispered something in his ear, and then that had been it. Since then, you had been taken to Doctor Kadowaki's care, and now I was here with you, watching you as I moped about you

What could I possibly do now? I had nothing left to do. I took my hand away from yours, suddenly feeling guilty. If only I had treated you better If only I did the right thing then this wouldn't have happened to you. You were right calling me names. You were right all along. I had been so selfish and cold to everyone. Perhaps I deserve all this but Rinoa, you don't deserve this It was supposed to be me that should be lying there.

I closed my eyes, thinking about that beautiful smile of yours. The smile that really drove me nuts what was this I was suddenly feeling now? It didn't matter now All I had to worry was you, Rinoa. I had to bring you back somehow to your normal self. But then how? What could I possibly do when I still did not clearly understand what had happened back there I could feel my eyes burning with hot tears now, but I immediately wiped them away, and stared at you. I let my hand ran through your dark locks, slowly moving to your smooth cheek. I put a finger on your dry lips and again I remembered how those lips of yours curved up into that cute way you used to smile at me.

Look at me, Rinoa. If only you were awake now, I wondered what you would've thought. How beautiful you looked now as you remained motionless there in your sleep I wished I could tell you that. Please open those brown eyes of yours, Rinoa Rinoa 

I thought for a moment and remembered Matron, who was no longer possessed. Perhaps she could tell me what had happened to you. Perhaps she knew the answer

Sighing, I slowly rose to my feet and walked to the door. I stopped for a moment and gave your body one last long look. I suddenly blinked, but I quickly shook my head. I must have been imagining things. Once again, I walked back to your direction and kneeled down again by your bedside. I gazed at my ring. Griever. I've had this ring since infancy. I slowly slid it off my finger, grabbed your hand, and placed Griever on your palm.

"Rinoa" I whispered to your ear.

"Squall" you said, but I shook my head quickly, for I knew that it was only a wishful thinking.

I stood up again, and continued to stare at you for a moment. Again, I went back to the door and resisted the urge to look back at you once again. Instead, I mouthed, "Take care of Griever" 

With tears in my eyes and new hope, I finally left the Infirmary It felt weird without Griever, but at least I knew that he would be watching you until I get you back. Someday, I knew you would return to me

**_== the end ==_**

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year to all! Thanks for reading this fic, my last fic of 2000. 

--Kristine


End file.
